


Mein Herz in Flammen

by Toki



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: Tengen would gladly let his heart burn if Kyoujurou was the one who set it aflame.
Relationships: Rengoku Kyoujurou & Uzui Tengen, Rengoku Kyoujurou/Uzui Tengen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Mein Herz in Flammen

They never had much time when they met, but they always made the most of it.

This time, they got at least a night together, which seemed an eternity compared to most of their trysts. This Wisteria House, aside from the small staff that lived there, was empty today. Nevertheless, the two pillars had requested a secluded room and insisted they did not require anything that evening except to be left to their rest. 

Rather, Kyoujurou Rengoku politely declined any further assistance while Tengen Uzui made his way to the bathing area by their rooms. If it were up to Tengen, he'd have proudly told the elderly woman that the two were going to be intimate all night and unless she was a voyeur, she would be better to stay on this side of the house.

That was their dynamic though. Kyoujurou was loud and intense, but he was rather polite for such a great swordsman. He was his mother's son at the end of the day and he took pride in that. Tengen was also loud and intense, but he lived his life exactly how he pleased. The sound pillar respected people, but was flamboyantly himself at all times.

Tengen stripped himself down before easing into the natural hot spring, sinking down until only his head was above the water and his silver-white hair pooled around him. The former shinobi rarely let himself be vulnerable like this. In fact, only his wives, the other pillars, and Oyakata had seen him in such a state. His parents and brother never even got to see this side of him. Trust had to be won, after all. 

The heat of the water lulled him into a state of peace that was rare for him. Moments after closing his eyes, however, he heard the slide of the door before gentle steps approached him. The sound stopped and transitioned into a rustle of fabric before Tengen felt a soft press of lips on the top of his head. He didn't have to see to know that it was his beloved. The man sounded like the crackling of a great fire even at his most gentle.

The sound pillar smiled and opened his eyes to watch the other man remove his yukata and hair tie before sinking in the pool as well. Tengen rather enjoyed the display of toned muscles. That hair that looked like fire itself danced on the top of the water as Kyoujurou let himself relax. The flame pillar looked completely in his element. 

"Mmm, hello handsome…" Tengen purred as he waded over and put himself half in Rengoku's lap not unlike an oversized house cat. His long, broad body didn't quite fit, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. 

Kyoujurou chuckled and leaned in to kiss the other man. The touch was soft and slow, so unlike the two men kissing. After a time, he pulled back and beamed. 

"It took some convincing, but we will be left alone, I think. They sent me off with some dinner and told me they'll check in tomorrow once they've finished cleaning our uniforms." Calloused fingers ran through wet, silver hair. 

"It would have been quicker if I told them," Tengen kissed Kyoujurou quickly to stop him before he started. "But I am grateful. I intend to see only your face for the next twenty-four hours." 

Kyoujurou barked out a laugh in response. A hand dipped under the water to pet down Uzui's hips before grasping the other man's firm backside. "I intend to see all of you." 

Uzui immediately brought himself up and situated himself in the smaller man's lap before pulling the other in for a deep kiss. Big hands worked their way into blond and red hair and pulled the other man's head toward his own. Tengen didn't want to waste a second of their time together. 

The two pillars had realized their attraction to each other the first time they met. In Uzui's opinion, the other pillars were the pinnacle of human perfection (aside from his amazing wives), so he was unfazed when he began to lust after all of them. He could tell Mitsuri Kanroji was thinking the same thing and would love to investigate that later, but the object of his most immediate affection was the passionate flame pillar. The man's personality was as flamboyant as his own and he caught those owlish eyes lingering on him whenever he spoke. From there it was simply waiting for the right opportunity. 

Their first hook-up was quick and dirty, a mutual handjob in the woods behind the master's gardens. They had grabbed at and brought each other to completion in record time. After, Rengoku had felt a great guilt since he learned Tengen was married, and to three women no less. Kyoujurou was a man of honor and had taken the situation as his burden to carry.

It had taken some convincing from the ex-shinobi to get him off the proverbial ledge. He and his wives were excellent communicators and there were no secrets in their relationship. Tengen had told them after his first meeting with Kyoujurou that he intended to pursue him. 

The flame haired man was finally assuaged when he received a letter from Makio, Suma, and Hinatsuru. They explained that they understood his worry, but they all knew that Tengen's feelings for his fellow pillar didn't take away from their husband's feelings towards them. Their relationship wasn't built on exclusivity and they welcomed him in any capacity. Suma had signed with a bunny and hearts and it has a strangely profound impact on him. From then on out, honorable Rengoku was fine with the arrangement and Tengen's lady wives became his pen pals and friends.

Now, there was no room for hesitation in their relationship and any chance they could get to have their hands on each other was not wasted. The two men rubbed against each other, massaging each other's muscles while they explored each other's bodies for the millionth time. It would never get old to them. They had the fortune to act like they had all the time in the world, if only for tonight. 

After a time, Kyoujurou reached behind himself to grab soap before promptly turning the giant of a man around so he could properly clean him. It was comforting to clean his lover, to take his time on him. It was a different kind of intimacy that showed Kyoujurou's need to take care of those he cared about. They sat in a comfortable silence as he worked over Uzui's broad upper half.

Tengen, however, could only be so patient. He loved the soft and gentle moments, but his body ached for Kyoujurou. They could do the gentle parts later. He picked himself up and leaned over the edge of the hot spring while placing his knees on the higher rocks under the water. This presented his ass nicely and would hopefully get his point across. 

"Eager as ever, my Tengen." Rengoku laughed before he grabbed the cheeks in front of him and spread them. When prompted, the man wasted no time. 

"It's not my fault. Your flamboyance turns me on. Even your tiniest movements speak volumes to me, Kyo. I can hear the desire behind each action."

Tengen tensed up momentarily when Rengoku breathed hotly on his hole. Lips barely grazed him there in his most sensitive of places. There was a pause before the sound pillar felt the wet tongue of his man on him. 

Kyoujurou began an assault of broad licks followed by quick flicks of his tongue in a quick succession. The large man moaned as his body relaxed into the feeling of that skilled mouth of him. Each of his lovers had such unique styles and Kyoujurou was as passionate in fucking as he was in fighting. Tengen wanted the flame pillar to own him completely and was never disappointed. 

Uzui was already panting when Rengoku's talented tongue started to push his way past the tight ring of muscle. Once it breached him fully, Tengen let out a throaty groan. Being a former shinobi meant had great control over the noise he made, but when it came to getting down and dirty, Tengen Uzui wanted to be loud. He wanted his lovers to know that they were doing him right. It was a great relief to know that he could be as vocal as he wanted to be with Rengoku and he would certainly be exercising that right today.

Kyoujurou tongue fucked Tengen's asshole with fervor. He enjoyed pleasing his partners and Tengen was an excellent bedmate. He was expressive and gave as much as he took. Tengen pushed back and started grinding back onto Kyoujurou's mouth. 

"You're so good, Kyo! Fuck, I love you!!" Tengen hoped the whole house heard him.

There was a loud slurping noise behind him before Rengoku pulled off of him with a pop. It was quite possibly the filthiest thing Tengen had heard in his life and Kyoujurou acted as if nothing happened. The nerve. The smaller man pat Uzui's rump before he leaned over the edge of the pool to grab a vial of oil from the pile his yukata was in.

"You're so flamboyantly filthy, my dove." Tengen purred out as he felt oil poured over his ass. He couldn't suppress the shiver when the liquid dripped down over his hole. 

"Dove? Really? Everyone has always likened me to an owl, but here you are with dove. You're strange, Ten." Kyoujurou let out a soft chuckle as he started to push a finger into the tight heat. 

"Let me be sweet to you, Kyo." Tengen let out a 'tsk' both at his man's words and the sensation of the digit inside him. 

"You can call me anything you want as long as I get to listen to you say it. To hear your voice in this way quite intoxicating, especially now that it has become so husky." Rengoku deemed enough time had past that Uzui's body had time to adjust to the intrusion and he began to slowly move the finger in and out. 

Tengen wanted to laugh at him, he really did. He sounded like an erotic poem written by a dirty old man, but he suppressed it for now. Mostly, he didn't want to distract his partner from his current ministrations. Instead, he concentrated on the feeling of their bodies connecting. As Kyoujurou worked him open, he placed kisses on Tengen's backside and licked him just above where his finger moved in and out. Once the larger man was relaxed around that first finger, another was added. Rengoku's free hand came up to leisurely stroke Tengen's heavy cock. 

Kyoujurou's skilled fingers hit that spot inside him and Tengen squeezed his thighs to stop the hand on his dick. "I've gone too long without your touch and I refuse to get so close already. Let's go to the room. I'm pruning in this water and you must have me at my most beautiful." 

Rengoku let out a growl that went straight to Uzui's cock, but the man relented and slowly pulled his fingers out. They got out of the water and quickly dried off before gathering their yukata and stumbling toward the room. After sliding the door shut, they piled their clothes in the corner before Uzui dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face onto Kyoujurou's half hard cock. 

"This won't do, hmm?" Uzui said to himself before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently. 

Kyoujuro Rengoku was a well endowed man, which Tengen was perfectly thrilled to discover. Uzui stood over six feet, towering over most of Japan. His large stature made most partners assume he'd never lay on his back for another man. Pity for them, Tengen was an excellent lover in every capacity. However, when his partner had a dick, he preferred a massive one. He wanted to feel it in his gut when he was taken. Of course, the flame pillar walked with an air of a man possessing a big dick so Tengen wasn't surprised to find something like a third leg on Kyoujurou Rengoku. 

Tengen wanted so desperately to choke on that very dick, but that would have to wait until later because right now, he needed it inside of him. After the other man was sufficiently hard, Uzui made a show of turning around and dropping down onto all fours. After all, so few got to see him like that. Slowly, Tengen leaned his upper half downward so his ass was up and presented to the man behind him. For good measure, he shifted his knees further apart to better expose himself.

Before there was a chance to look over his shoulder he felt a sharp, stinging sensation on his right ass cheek. Tengen was so stunned that he choked on whatever noise came from deep in his gut. Immediately after, the feeling of oil dripping over his hole returned. He could feel the muscle tremble before two fingers pushed inside him once again.

"You'll have to forgive me. You look so good prostrated like that, I could not help myself. I wanted to see your skin as red as my flame." Rengoku had a little bit of a drawl to his voice now that it was heavy with lust. Feeling a little impatient himself, Kyoujurou scissored his fingers to further open his lover. 

"Only you. No one else could do that to me and live to tell about it. My soul left my body just now." Uzui whined. 

"I doubt I'm the only one. Tengen, my love, you may be insatiable." 

"Let's test that theory then, shall we? Kyo, I'm ready -- fuck me so hard I forget my damn name." 

Rengoku growled again and grasped hard onto the meat of the larger man's asscheek with his free hand. He dug his nails in skin as he removed his previously occupied fingers. Kyoujurou grabbed the oil and coated his own cock like a man possessed. He stroked himself a few times before lining up and just barely pushing the head in. Using the cockhead, Kyoujurou gently pulled down at the rim of Tengen's asshole before he heard a frustrated grunt from the sound pillar. Finally, he guided the head in fully and paused before pushing another two inches or so until he felt a clench around him. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay, relax." Kyoujurou pet a gentle hand over the quivering man beneath him. It had been a while since their last encounter and Tengen was tight. 

Tengen was a man used to being in charge so he would be loathe to admit he enjoyed being coddled by the flame pillar. Likely the man already put that together, he was tentative after all. Tengen breathed in deeply and willed his body to relax. He focused on the slight burn and how it would be turned into pleasure soon enough. The man above him gently pushed forward, inch by inch, until he bottomed out and rested his pelvis on Uzui's rear.

"You're so beautiful, Ten. You know that. You here in front of me, impaled on my cock. This very scene has been the subject of my fantasies for many nights." Rengoku rolled his hips experimentally and when it earned him a mewl, he knew he could start in earnest. 

The flame pillar pulled back before snapping his hips forward with such force that his partner was pushed across the mats and his chin hit the floor. 

"Oh, fuck!! YES!" Tengen screamed. 

Kyoujurou knew that his partner could take it and more importantly, he wanted it. Rengoku moved his hands where Tengen's hips met his thighs and pulled up. He then swung his leg up so he could push his foot between the sound pillar's shoulder blades and bow his back. Kyoujurou applied enough pressure that the sound pillar would have to put up a fight to break free. 

Satisfied with the desperate noises the man under him began to make, Kyoujurou started in with a brutal pace, fucking Tengen downward, balls slapping aggressively at the man's ass. He knew that sound was one of Uzui's favorites and he was more than happy to be its source.

Tengen felt a feral growl come from deep within and his hands scrambled to find purchase. He failed and had to resort to balling his fists. God when his man fucked him like that, he forgot about being a demon slayer or having a life outside of this room. 

"Kyo, Kyo, yes, just like that!" Tengen's voice was raspy. He had to be careful breathing with that foot planted on his spine.

"I know, Ten. I'm going to give you what you need. I'm going to take what I need too." Kyoujurou grunted out. He paused his assault to roll his hips a few times just to hit the spot that drove the other man wild. 

Tengen moved his face so his cheek rested on the mat and he looked up at Kyoujurou. His pink hued eyes met with flame colored ones. They maintained eye contact while the flame pillar hit him with a series of fast, shallow thrusts before ramming himself all the way in.

Kyoujurou moved his leg back and leaned over the other man, hands coming to rub over Uzui's large pecs. Rengoku often fondled the muscle like he might do to an ample bosom, teasing the nipples with pinches. He squeezed that glorious chest, clawing into the flesh there before rutting into the silver haired man. 

God, Rengoku would be the death of him and Tengen welcomed it. To die on Kyo's thick cock instead of at the hands of a demon would be heaven itself. Tengen all but sang when his lover humped him like some wild beast. Rengoku played him like a finely tuned and incredibly willing shimasen. The flame pillar pulled himself up and grabbed at wide hips once again and began his brutal pace anew, close to his own release. 

High off the sounds Tengen was making and the feeling of being buried in tight heat, Kyoujurou had to concentrate on his breathing to delay himself just a bit longer. They had all night, true, but he wanted every second to be to Tengen's satisfaction. The man had high standards, after all, and he refused to let him down. 

Kyoujurou could only draw it out for so long though and as soon as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls, he began to rail Tengen even harder than before. His fingernails dug into the skin at the sound pillar's hips so deeply that he drew blood. With what felt like a rush of wildfire, Kyoujurou came while Tengen chanted his name like a mantra.

The flame haired man growled and grunted his way through his orgasm, moving his hips slower and slower until he stopped completely. He knew Tengen hadn't cum yet, so the dutiful Kyoujurou pulled out and immediately stuck his tongue in the loose hole while his hand slide under the sound pillar's belly to grab at his cock. 

Tengen could feel and hear the fact that Kyoujurou was not attempting to eat the cum out of him, but instead was trying to push it further in. That coupled with the hand on his cock had him cumming in just a few strokes, screaming "Kyo!!" all the while. 

Once he felt Kyoujurou's careful fingers remove themselves from his body, Tengen began to let himself collapse. He pulled from all his skills of being a former shinobi to avoid the wet spot and flip himself onto his back a few inches away. He felt his lover crawl on top of him and without opening his eyes he pulled the man to him.

"You're filthy, Kyo. Absolutely disgusting." Tengen said with no venom, opening up one eye to look at the other pillar.

"It's simply part of my flamboyance." Kyoujurou commented, petting over Tengen's pecs. "When you ride me later, I want to feel myself still inside of you." 

"You devil." Tengen wiggled under him. 

Kyoujurou laughed loudly, throwing his head back. He pinched one of Tengen's nipples before hoisting himself up to kiss the silver haired man. After a moment, Kyoujuro drew himself back so that he could observe the powerful pillar under him.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Tengen listened to the sound of Kyoujurou's heart. He was wild and passionate and kinder than this world deserved. Kyoujurou saw the fire in Tengen. Uzui was flamboyant and intense and only wanted everyone to live their lives in a world with less fear. 

Carefully, silently, Kyoujurou kissed each red mark of make-up surrounding Uzui's left eye. They laid there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the precious time they had. They got so few moments together, after all. Perhaps one day, the two of them would find Muzan and destroy him. They'd do it for Oyakata. They'd do it for themselves. 

"I hope in our next lives, we find each other sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very flamboyant fic. Tengen, you can be like Kyoujurou. You're a good boy.  
If you want to listen to me be dumb, follow my Twitter @privatelypastel


End file.
